


Half-breed Uchiha

by Under_thesame_Moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cannibalism, F/M, Gore, Romantic Relationship, Trauma, half-breed Uchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_thesame_Moon/pseuds/Under_thesame_Moon
Summary: After the Uchiha Clan’s massacre Lua is forced to move to Konoha. Unlike Sasuke, Lua has almost no ties to her Uchiha side of the family. She worries about falling into the Uchiha’s curse. What she doesn’t know is that she is a ticking time bomb for the evil spirit Yin living inside her.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a terrible fanfic I wrote back in 2012 on DeviantArt. I’m rewriting it for fun. I’m changing some shit though so it’s won’t be exactly the same. I hope you enjoy it.

It all started when I arrived at the Academy at the Hidden Leaf Village. Did I anticipate my life to go this way,no. But, I can say that I do regret most of it. I moved back to Konoha, right after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. My family back in the Village Hidden in the Clouds were disgusted by my presents as it was a disgrace to bare my face there, being a half-breed of their clan. My mother married an Uchiha which was strictly forbidden as the Uchiha Clan memebers were said to be cursed, as a price for the powerful eyes they possessed. They went to Konoha before the massacre to meet with the main branch family to discuss my moving to Konoha. I had stayed behind with my maternal grandmother and endured the constant neglect and isolation. The news of my parents death struck my grandmother with so much grief that she ended up beating me as I was at fault being the reason why they left. No one asked me how I felt. Losing both of my parents was too much to bare I didn't cry as I was too shock to even think. The pain was so hard that I felt that my chest was caving in on itself. I tried to breathe but my lungs felt like they collapse.   
The Council men from both the Leaf and the Cloud decided to move me back to the Uchiha compound at the Leaf to be monitor alongside Sasuke Uchiha. 

Now I'm standing in front of a bunch of kids in a Village I'm unfamiliar trying to make the best of what I can. 

"Now class I'd like you to welcome a new transfer student from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Her name is Lua Moon." said Iruka sensei. 

"Please to meet you" I said and made my way to my seat. 

I sat next to Sasuke as he was the only person who I knew in the class. We both met a week prior although the awkward tension of meeting family was still in the air. He was especially distant and didn't accept me fully as I was only half-Uchiha. He claim when we met that I had no idea of the pain he went thru since he knew his clan and saw everyone dead while I just heard of it. 

I was dozing off the class but then Iruka caught all of our attentions as he announced our teams. 

"Now you will be in three man squads based on your knowledge and strength. A balanced team is put together by balancing weak members with strong ones." Iruka said eyeing Naruto 

Naruto " what !?" 

Iruka " Naruto you will be on a team with Sakura..."   
Sakura looked like she lost all hope for humanity.   
Which made me laugh a bit. 

Naruto " ah yes! This is great- 

Iruka " and Sasuke." 

Sasuke " oh great..." 

Naruto " why did I have to get put in on with Sasuke he'll just drag me down!" 

Iruka " actually Naruto you have the lowest scores in the class and Sasuke has the highest so you are put together to balance each other off." " you three are Team 7."

I looked over and saw the girl named Sakura all googly eye for Sasuke and the blonde hair boy the same for her. I only wondered where I would be placed since the class is oddly numbered. 

Iruka " and Lua you'll be put temporary on Team 7 until we find a permanent group for you." 

Oh shit, somehow I feel this is going to cause problems. I felt the burning glare from Sakura as I nodded at Iruka. 

At the end of the day I headed home with Sasuke. 

Sasuke " you better not get in my way." 

Lua " get in your way of what?" 

Sasuke " I'm going to get stronger...so I can kill that man.." he started trembling and his voice broke between his few words. 

Lua " your brother?" In a flash he striked me in the face faster than I could have imagine. I didn't even know how to react it was so out of his character to lash out. I held my cheek and looked at his confused.   
" what's your problem!?"

Sasuke " don't you dare refer to him as my brother!He's not that he's a monster." 

I was furious with his reaction towards me that I burted out something heinous 

Lua screamed " well it seems like your one in the same hurting your own family for stupid reason!" 

Sasuke " !?family, don't talk to me as if we are family! You're nothing but a burden to everyone you come across!" he ran away and left me in tears. 

Somehow I thought I lost all hope of having a sense of family and place but with his cruel words that cut me so deeply, I realized I did have hope and that it hurts so much to have it broken like this. I kept walking and made it home. My eyes sting so bad that could barely blink but the ache in my heart was far worse. I didn't want to cry. Why cry it didn't matter if I thought I wasn't alone because now I realize I really am.

I walked into my bedroom and crawled into my bed. I gripped the sheets so tightly and held my breathe. I screamed by heart out into the sheets nothing could console me. 

Lua " god! Anything take anything please... I just don't want to be alone! I can't- I - just c-can't!" 

I fell asleep. 

That night Lua slept the most peaceful slept she'd had in a long time. The grief, regret, and anger that she had finally let out felt her tired to the point she pass out without even realizing.


	2. Team 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time meet team 7!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make the chapters longer? I normally like long chapters when I read but idk if you whoever reading this wants the chapters to be longer? :) please let me know in the comments.

I could smelled breakfast being made. The smell of pancakes? Shoving myself off the bed I made my way into the kitchen. No one was there. I looked over to were the sweet smell of maple was coming from to see a fat stack of pancakes. It was probably from Sasuke, I guess this is his make shift apology for hitting me yesterday. I just wish he would just say it. Before I even realized I glanced up and saw I was running late. Shit. I ran my ass back into my room getting dress putting my outfit on and engulfing the food that sad boy left for me. Of course he wouldn't wake me up that's just the kind of guy Sasuke is, what a pain. I manage to make it in time out of breath though. 

Sakura: Wow even Naruto was able to get here before you.

Naruto: WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?   
He looked so upset but in a sad way, seems like she really is a mean girl at heart. 

Lua: just had a rough night. What lies I slept so well I wish I was back in bed ugh why did I have to be a ninja. 

Sasuke: hm.  
He looked away from all of us. 

We all stood around for a whole hour until he finally showed up. Naruto left a prank for him and he fell right for it. It shocked Sasuke and Sakura. But I think he fell for it on purpose. 

Kakashi: hm? Well what a way to welcome your sensei. 

Naruto laughed so hard I thought he was gonna piss himself, it made me laugh too. I couldn't help it his nature was just so refreshing to have. We moved to a new location outside were Kakashi decided to ask us what our goals were. 

Sakura wasn't really clear on hers she kinda just stared at Sasuke and was lock on him. Naruto said he wanted to be Hokage. The thought of him being Hokage gave me a smile it was funny but something about it seemed right for him. He's so determined I really envy him. I feel that I'm just floating along life waiting for something to give me a reason. To do...something. When Sasuke spoke the air around us changed. I already knew his goal was to kill his older brother. But Sakura and Naruto both took it in such different ways. Sakura seems to think it's cool of him and Naruto is pretty curious about who this man could be. I think I'll keep my mouth shut about it around them. 

Kakashi: so Lua your turn. 

Lua: oh, I'm Lua Moon.I guess I like sweet foods and the starry night. Things I dislike is being alone. And for my goal.....uh... I just want to find my reason for being alive, like what's my purpose I guess. 

Kakashi: reason for being alive? You're just a genin you have plenty of time don't feel that you have to rush to find something to fill yourself. That can lead you down a very dark road if you try to fill it yourself. 

If only I had listen to him when he said those words. Then I wouldn't be where I am at now. But I guess we can't all be perfect, right Kakashi-sensei. 

Lua: yeah you're right. What did he say? I really should be listening.

Kakashi: well I hope we can all work together but before we do. I need to make sure of something. Meet me tomorrow at the training field in the morning and be careful not to eat breakfast. With those words he disappeared. What a mysterious guy. Kinda a freak.

Sasuke: hm, I'm going home.  
He started marching off when you decided to tag along. 

Lua: oh wait for me-   
Before you could catch up with Sasuke, Sakura has block your path and stared you down. Naruto looked a bit confused at what was going on.

Naruto: eh Sakura? Why are you not letting her leave? 

Sakura: just who do you think you are going out to walk with Sasuke?

Lua: uh? Does it really matter? Ima just- Sakura lean closer placing her finger on your neck.

Naruto: Yikes Sakura your gonna freak her out!

Sakura: shut up Naruto! Look I don't know why you feel so entitled to hang around Sasuke but just so you know I personally think you're not good enough for him.

I could feel my soul leaving my body. Does this girl really think I'm out here begging to be around Sasuke in a romantic way.

Lua: ...listen Sakura.. I am not and can promise you 100% I'm not interested in Sasuke the way you think I am.

Sakura: oh and how can I be so sure! You could just say that and be lying.

Lua: because I'm related to him. 

This struck both Sakura and Naruto into a state of awe. They almost look like they became stone. Was it that much of a shock. I mean I can't blame them the Village elders did tell me to keep it a secret that I was an Uchiha, but I really didn't care. I don't go by Uchiha and I so far I don't have Sharingan well it's kinda early to drop that option out. I don't look much like Sasuke besides the dark hair. 

Sakura: !? lier! You're family name is Moon not Uchiha! 

Lua: I really don't want to unfold family drama. I live with Sasuke you know. That's should be enough proof for yah. Naruto finally broke out of being in a rock tomb of shock. His looked suddenly changed he looked so sad. 

Naruto: so does that mean you lost your family too? Like Sasuke?   
I was a bit shocked by how Naruto demeanor had just changed in the matter of mentioning being related to Sasuke.

Lua: yes. Naruto: so that means it's just you and Sasuke? At least you have each other. 

The gentleness from Naruto's words were so sweet. He was right I have Sasuke alive with me and he has me too but it isn't enough for either of us.

Lua: I wish it were that simple but I don't think either of us feels that way.

Naruto: well why not aren't you family? Isn't that enough?

Lua: I might be his family but I didn't grow up here with Sasuke and the rest of the Uchiha clan. I have almost no connections with that part of my family. I am only half Uchiha. I'm not like Sasuke. So it's hard. It's hard to understand.

Naruto: no I don't know exactly your feelings for what you went through. But I do understand that it must be rough being all alone. But don't worry your part of us now! 

I felt my face flush what a sweet guy Naruto is. I haven't felt so welcome by anyone ever. It must be hard for him though. I could tell by the way he said he understood being alone. He must be in a similar situation. Oh Naruto if only I had your strength, maybe I wouldn't have ended up leaving Konoha. 

Naruto and Sakura both walked me home. Sakura cooled out after watching Naruto and I little conversation. She was just very jealous for Sasuke's attention. I think it's funny. I waved to both of them goodbye and walked inside. I could hear Sasuke in his room picking out his gear for tomorrow. I just ran and jumped into bed oh how comfy this bed is. Now that I remember this room is Itachi's old bedroom. That's probably why Sasuke refuses to come in here. Weird why did he do it. For some reason power doesn't sound right. Or maybe I'm wrong maybe power is something worth killing family. What am I saying. I must be tired. I snuggled into the blankets taking all my clothes off except my undies and just tried to sleep. I'm defiantly eating tomorrow morning I can't stop myself from eating, it's ... too much to hold back. And with that I slept.


	3. Danzo’s Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danzo calls a meeting to discuss the situation with Lua. The results of Kakashi’s bell test brings Lua and Naruto closer as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the last ones. Hope that’s a good thing.

The third Hokage and elders met that night after Lua's first meeting with her temporary team. Unbeknownst to her Kakashi was told to report to the Hokage about her skills in the incoming day. The elders of the village had allowed Lua to move in at the request of her maternal side of her family. One elder was very much against this idea. That was Danzo.

Third: Danzo, why have you called us together this late in the day?

Danzo: Well Third I am bringing up the concern I have for the safety of the village. 

Third: oh and what could that be. 

Danzo: not long ago we accepted a child by the name of Lua Moon into our village as an orphan from a result of the Uchiha massacre. 

Third: yes, I know. But why do you believe the child is a threat? 

Danzo: As you and I both know all the Uchiha were suppose to be killed with the exception of Sasuke which I still think was a mistake but this is even a graver mistake. This child isn't just an Uchiha but also from the Moon clan. 

Third: Danzo we already know all this. She is only half Uchiha and she doesn't know much about that side of her family she isn't a threat.

Danzo: that's where your wrong Hiruzen. I had my special opps forces lead a little investigation into the background of this girl, and I don't think you'll like what you will hear. 

This caught the Third's full attention. He had met the child when she first arrived. She was such a small and delicate thing. She was trained as a ninja in her home village it seemed but something had been off about her. It was obvious that she wasn't wanted from her maternal family as they gave her up the moment her parents had died. The Third knew the Moon clan was a powerful and held special abilities and techniques. 

Danzo looked back at Hiruzin and smirked. 

Danzo: Before the child was sent to us. The Moon Clan head Ru Moon the maternal grandmother of Lua sealed the Yin spirit inside of her. 

The elders and Third were all struck with a sense of panic. They had all heard of this spirit but not in this dangerous context. 

Elder Utatane: She only has one spirit? They didn't seal both inside her?!

Elder Mitokado: Why did they do such an outrageous act. The Yin and Yang spirits are always sealed in the same body otherwise one will end up consuming the host's mind, and why a child the host should have been an adult the stability of a trained mindset would be able to balance the influences of the spirits! 

Danzo looked to Mitokado fiercely.   
Danzo: Unfortunately the daughter of the head was killed by 'accident' in the Uchiha slaughter. She was the successor to be sealed with both spirits, with her dead however her daughter Lua was to inherit the spirits. In the middle of the ritual an Akatsuki member stole the seal in which the spirit Yang still resides in. They were only able to seal the Yin spirit as being interrupted by the attack.

Third: Does the child have any recollection of this event? Or of being a jinchuriki? 

Danzo: No. So far it seems that she hasn't awoken the spirit yet. Although we don't know what or how it can be awaken, which is why she is a threat to Konoha. If she awakens that demon inside her she could potentially destroy the village. She might have the more passive spirit inside her but that doesn't mean she still isn't going to be dangerous. 

The Third had his hand of his head thinking desperately for a solution. 

Third: So what are you suggesting we do wit the girl. 

Danzo: I believe we should take her immediately off from being a shinobi, unseal the spirit from her, and temporary seal it into a the scroll until we have attained the other spirit. 

Third: Outrageous! Unsealing the spirit will kill her. She is just a child. 

Danzo: HIRUZEN! You're too soft. Think about it this child's life or the guarantee safety of the village! One sacrifice or the lives of many. 

Third: No! I won't allow it. That child isn't something that can be disposed like a scroll. She is precious as any other child in the village. There is no guarantee that we can get the other spirit back either. We will monitor the child. Kakashi is more than capable to watch over her. 

Danzo: You're making a mistake! You will see your conquenses of your actions today and regret them. Mark my words Lua Moon will become a danger to us whether it be tomorrow or in the incoming years. 

Third: I'm leaving. I've had enough of you and your irracional ideas. She will be put under watch by Kakashi. If anything happens we will deal with it to the best of our ability.  
Leaving Danzo in a rage, the Third knew that this wasn't good. Although he understood the threat of the Yin's spirit chaos could cause distraction to the village he couldn't pull himself to let another child die. He already held the guilt of allowing the Uchiha massacre and this one child who had somehow out of luck avoided death. He couldn't bare let her innocent life be taken because of something she couldn't control. That was enough for him for today, hopefully Kakashi will report good news about her tomorrow. Hiruzen needed some hope. 

***** 

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and I had been waiting for Kakashi for over an hour. He said to be here early and the man himself doesn't even follow his own damn word! I could hear the rumble of Naruto's stomach as he didn't eat breakfast, as advised by our late sensei. Honestly though I think he was just messing with us. Luckily I didn't care enough and ate breakfast anyway. I can't resist eating food. It makes me feel so good. I wondered why everyone else didn't do the same. I guess they were scared of Kakashi sensei's warning. 

Naruto's stomach growl so loud and was joined by Sakura's stomach as well. Sasuke manage somehow to not make any weird stomach noises although the look on his face was enough to know he was pretty hungry too.

Kakashi: Oh Hi guys, sorry I ran into a black cat so I had to take a different road to get here. 

Naruto: what the heck sensei!!! That's a stupid excuse! Doesn't even sound true! 

Sakura: I came so early I didn't even eat breakfast! 

Kakashi: why did you skip breakfast? 

All four of us gave him the worst glare he possible could feel in his life. We could see the he was making fun of the situation. 

Naruto: YOU SAID NOT TO EAT BECAUSE WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO KEEP IT DOWN SO WE DIDN'T BUT NOW THAT YOU'RE LATE WE COULD HAVE THE WHOLE TIME!!! 

Kakashi: Can't believe you guys really didn't eat. I warn you but I did say not to. 

I can't believe this man. He's so aloof as if he really isn't at fault for tricking them. He's kinda annoying me a bit. 

Kakashi: well you won't get lunch until after you complete my task. Once you complete this you can eat the meals I brought for you guys. 

The drool falling out of Naruto's mouth was insane like a river and the sparkle in his eyes shine brighter than before, although he quickly regain his composure as to look cool since Sasuke didn't even bat an eye over the sound of food. 

Kakashi: you'll have to do some teamwork to beat me. I have two bells and you and to take both bells to win. Each one of you must get one bell. Once both are gone you can have your lunch. 

Sakura: But sensei, you have two bells and there is four of us, what about the two who don't get a bell?   
Well they won't pass. 

All of us yelled: WHAT!? 

Naruto: WHAT!? THATS UNFAIR SENSEI! YOU'LL SEE I'LL GET A BELL FROM YOU! 

Kakashi chuckled a little and signaled to start. 

Within the few hours it took to attempted to get the bells some crazy shit happen. Naruto tried to go head on which resulted in nothing really, although he did manage to touch a bell. Kakashi really messed Sasuke up and left him in the ground for a while. The genjustu he did on Sakura really wiped her out. I felt my lungs were on fire seeing her scream Sasuke's name and then passing out. But I had to keep my position secret. 

Kakashi: this really isn't a great hiding spot. 

With his words I created a substitute and escaped immediately as he stabbed the substitute wood. Yikes he really is trying to get us to try to kill him! Shit. I didn't get far and he ambushed me with kunai knives. I was able to dodge most of them one hitting my arm causing me to fall. 

Kakashi: is that the best you have in you. Sasuke was able to put up more of a fight. 

Lua: I don't know what to tell you but we aren't anyway where near the same. 

Kakashi: but aren't you an Uchiha just like him. 

Lua: so the elders told you.   
I was a bit pissed I hate being assumed that just because I was an Uchiha that my skill level/fighting style was similar to them. Doesn't anyone understand I know nothing about that part of me. 

Lua: I don't like to disappoint but I'm nothing like Sasuke.   
I make a run for Kakashi's bells and right as I get close I use lighting style to bring shocks of bolts into the puddles around us Naruto had made from coming out of the river. Electrocuting Kakashi a bit, he still evaded my direct attempted but my clone I made from my shadow barely touched the bell. Kakashi threw me back into a tree where I laid for a bit as my body wasn't use to this level of fighting yet. I had only trained with my grandmother who is a jonin but never actually been with a jonin this good. Kakashi must be really special. 

Kakashi: Lighting style is similar to fire. You might say your not like Sasuke but you sure do act like him when you fight. Family I guess.

I felt a bit peeved by that remark. I'm nothing like him. I'm composed. I'm fine. I'm not angry like him. Why should I be. 

Kakashi had left once I looked back up. Quick. Now what should I do. Is there any chance I can even get a bell. Uh what a pain! 

I could hear giggling near by? Wait is that Naruto. Sure it was I could see Naruto holding something? OH SHIT! He's holding the lunches Kakashi got for us! I gotta get over there. 

In the end none of us could get a bell from Kakashi and Naruto even found the food and tried to eat it. What a goof! He should have known a ninja like Kakashi would have sense him there trying to eat. Well I shouldn't be shaming him because I also was with him when it happen egging him on to eat it. Haha what a mistake. 

Kakashi tied Naruto and I to a wooden lodge. I felt so embarrassed but honestly it was kinda worth seeing Kakashi scare the shit out of Naruto when he found both of us with the food. 

Naruto: untie me!! 

Kakashi: no, and you all failed to get the bells. You should all quit being ninjas. You'll be sent back to the academy. 

Sasuke really didn't take that well and attempted to attack Kakashi. The attempt was futile though and he needed up pinning Sasuke to the ground.

Sakura: how are we going to win anyway? 

Kakashi: it's simple Teamwork but none of you guys can understand how that works and all y'all did was split up and fail at fighting me head on. 

Kakashi looked away and took a breath. He looked back at us with a stern look. 

Kakashi: I'm giving you guys another chance. But you can't let Naruto or Lua have any food. The person who feeds either one of them will be disqualified on the spot. 

Naruto: WHAT!? 

Lua: woah a punishment I really don't like.   
The food looked so yummy, I regret everything! Why did it have to be food. I let my head fall in defeat. 

Kakashi left and we were alone. 

Sasuke and Sakura delved into their delicious lunches as Naruto and I watched in sorrow. 

Naruto: HM! it's okay actually I don't need lunch! I'll be fine! I'll get that bell! 

Sasuke without a second to wait offered his food to Naruto. 

Sasuke: Here. 

Sakura: Sasuke! But Kakashi said not too. We'll be disqualified. 

Sasuke: well he's not here right now. Plus if we want to get the bells Naruto and Lua need to eat to regain their strength. 

Sakura: Here Lua you can have some of my lunch. 

Lua: really!?   
I can't believe I yelled so loud over food. I quickly took the portion of food Sakura fed to me. Naruto did the same with Sasuke’s food. In that moment Kakashi appeared and scared the shit out of all of us. 

Kakashi: YOU! All ........pass :) 

Eh? What did he just say? 

Sakura: BUT YOU?! You said if we fed them we would be sent back to the academy? 

Kakashi: it was just a test. A ninja must see through deception, because those who break the rules and regulations are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. 

Naruto: alright! We did it guys! 

Lua: aren't we as ninja suppose to prioritize the mission over friends though? 

Kakashi: technically but being part of my team means you won't do that. I assume you understand that. 

Lua: hm. Yes, I do. Do you think we'll be a good team. 

Kakashi: so far I do. Anyway you guys can go home now. I need to head out. 

Naruto: hey is anyone going to untie me?

Sakura and Sasuke already started walking away leaving me and Naruto stuck to the lodges! 

Sasuke ended up throwing a Kunai at me cutting the ropes holding me down. I went over and untied Naruto's ropes he yelled at Sasuke for leaving him behind. 

I laughed.   
Lua: hey Naruto what are you gonna do now? 

Naruto's stomach growled he must still be hungry, I mean three bites of food really isn't much. He pulled out a frog looking pouch and dug through it as if his life depended on it. Boom! He found it! 

Naruto: AH! I still have two coupons to get free Ichiraku Ramen! You want to join me Lua. 

A smile flooded my face and I patted his shoulder. 

Lua: I'd love to! I heard they have good ramen. 

Naruto: THEY GOT THE BEST RAMEN IN TOWN! BELIEVE IT!

Lua: hahaha okay I believe you. Now come on take me there before it gets too late. 

We walked to Ichiraku and I had some of the best ramen in my life. Naruto talked the whole time but I honestly loved listening to him. I couldn't believe I was becoming friends with such a goof. But he's the only one I would want as a friend in this world.


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 take bridge builder Tazuna back home. Although their encounter with Zabuza and Haku takes a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than my other one! I worked on this chapter a bit more since I fell asleep writing part of it. I usually write a chapter all in one day. Hope you guys like it!

Kakashi had announced to us the week prior that we finally had a real mission! Finally. Honestly catching the bossy lady's cat every other week was a nightmare and felt like pet rescue and not ninja work at all. We were to take this old man back to his place somewhere in the Land of Waves so that he could do something. I think it was to build a bridge. Right now we are close to getting there. Although things are getting serious. I don't think the guy we are taking is just any man. Seems like someone is following us. Not to mention, we ran into the rogue ninja Zabuza which was not a great moment for us. Lucky Naruto and Sasuke were able to help free Kakashi. But that one ninja still is bothering me. The one with the mask. They took Zabuza saying that they killed him. Although I've heard that's not what anbu ninja do. Something is going on around here and I don’t like it at all. I'm worried. 

Kakashi: so would you like to explain why we are being followed. And why we were attacked the other day by two bandits. 

Tazuna: I'm being targeted. I'm trying to build a bridge to allow the people where I live to have better transport of resources. But there is this man. 

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and I were all listening on their conversation as it had cause both Naruto and Sasuke trouble back when we first were gang up on. 

Naruto: hm, come on old man! 

Sakura: shut up Naruto. Let him talk without disrupting him. 

Tazuna: he's a business man named Gato. He's not really alright with me building the bridge. But I have to do it for the sake of the people back home. I know it was wrong of me to hire you for this. But I couldn't afford a higher rank ninjas.

Lua: you should feel bad hiring a bunch of kids to watch your back. 

Sasuke: we are leaf ninjas we can handle this. Don't you have any pride, or sense of justice. 

Lua: I'm just being honest, we aren't that strong, you, Naruto, and I have no chakra control compared to Sakura and Kakashi. We been training here but barely today we got some sense of control. So why shouldn't I be a bit worried. 

Sasuke: it's not like you and Sakura were any use earlier with Zabuza attacking Kakashi sensei. 

Lua: I don't remembered what happen! I was knocked out before the fight got started! 

It was true before the fight broke out something nipped at my neck and I lost consciousness. I woke up once we made it to Tazuna’s house. Something is fishy. Literally. The fish Tanzo fried is so smelly. 

Naruto finished his plate. He glared at Sasuke basically challenging him to another round of chakra control in which Sasuke replied by leaving with him.

Kakashi excused himself after getting the rest of the information out of Tazuna. 

Sakura and I offered to help clean up.   
*********

I woke up early and went on a walk around the forest area. I noticed Naruto talking to a very beautiful person. He must have passed out training out here and slept through the night, what a goof. I couldn't help myself. I listen in on their conversation. They were picking up herbs for medical purposes. 

Them: why do you want to be stronger for yourself or for others? A certain person? 

Naruto: I want to be the strongest ninja in the village! Then everyone will respect me! 

Them: hm, but will that truly make you strong.I believe when a person has something precious they want to protect that's when they truly become strong. 

Someone to protect?   
I could see Naruto was lost for words as was I. 

Do I have something precious, someone... my mind started spinning. I don't feel any close attachment to anyone really. Nobody. I have nobody. I felt sick. I walked away from them. The feeling of dread engulfed me. What the point of this. Why am I doing this. Why am I here. I felt that I was just a tag-a-long for Sasuke. I mean that's all I've been seen as. Another orphan Uchiha. I mean this isn't even my permanent team. I'm just an extra. I'm not meant to be here. W-where do I belong? My heart longed for someone anyone to come and take company in my heart. Mom and Dad are gone, the space they filled is gone, and now I’m alone with an empty heart. 

Naruto: hey......Lua are you okay?  
Naruto hand gripped my shoulder. He turned to see my face. My face was spilling tears. I turned away embarrassed of my state. 

To my surprised Naruto embraced me with a gentle hug. He didn't need to say anything. He already knew I what was going on. He knew I felt alone. He knew that I couldn't bare the feeling of loneliness, and he knew I couldn't express it my feelings to him. But he still held me there and didn’t expect me to give him a reason.

Lua: thanks......I needed this. 

Naruto: no worries can't have my teammates all sad! We gotta beat this Gato guy! And you know that Our team needs all of us. Don't worry about what Sasuke said earlier he's such a jerk! 

I let out a chuckle, Naruto giving me pointers about Sasuke as if I don't live with him 24/7. 

Lua: haha yeah Naruto your right. 

I wiped the tears of my cheeks and we walked back. 

That very next day I was faced with a new reality. I never expected it to awaken the thing that haunts me now the most.  
*********  
Today we were watch over the Bridge builder as he worked on his bridge. Naruto was still asleep so Sakura, Sasuke, and I left with Kakashi. 

A mist started to roll in. 

Lua: someone’s here. 

Kakashi: ?! 

We surrounded Tazuna.

Sakura: this must be Zabuza! This is his Hidden Mist jutsu! 

Zabuza walked out of the mist he had surrounded us with. The masked stranger from before stepped out from behind him. 

I knew that guy was suspicious from earlier. If only we had taken advantage of the situation then. 

Zabuza: well Kakashi I must say it's great meeting you again after death. Haku you handle the others I'll have Kakashi to myself. 

Kakashi set his stance and so did Sasuke. I thought of what I could do. I could use my lighting Justu against Zabuza although the amount of water in the air is too much of a hazard it'll send my strikes throughout all of us. I can't use my shadow extension. My close combat skills are high enough that if they did get close enough I could hold them off. What I'm afraid is if they have any kekki genkai. Sasuke and I haven't awaken our sharingon. That's even if I have it. 

Before I knew it Sasuke and I pulled away from Tazuna and were in a fight with Haku. Sasuke was able to hold him off as I tried to get him from his defenseless side. Needles struck my back, my reaction to being hit made Sasuke lose his concentration although he was able to land a good kick against Haku. 

Sasuke: now your being helpful aren't you. 

Lua: not like your any help to me either. 

Haku pulled himself off the floor. His posture was bent towards us as if he was recovering, no he's creating something. Shit! 

Icy mirrors appeared before Sasuke and I. We jumped and stood back to back unsure of what is happening. 

Needles, needles, and needles struck both of us. I couldn't move and neither could Sasuke they were going so fast I couldn't see from where they were throwing them. 

They are playing with us. They could kill us easily knowing where are vital areas are but why are they avoiding them. 

Sasuke and I attempted to counter the needles but were met with physical blows by Haku. Knocking me down and Sasuke to the side. 

Sakura: SASUKE! LUA! 

Tazuna: leave me girl, go help your teammates! 

Sakura: No sir! I can't I am a ninja I have to stay here and protect you!   
Sakura couldn't help but watch she was the weakest one out of all four of us physically but her position was more important than ours she knew she couldn't help any of us and that if she moved our goal of protecting Tazuna would be pointless. Sakura was doing her best and wishing for someone to help. 

Oh but did she expect the goofball to be our rescuer. No... none of us did.

Naruto popped into the scene with a big flashy cloud of smoke allowing him to make his grand entrance. 

Naruto: UZUMAKI NARUTO IS HERE! 

Kakashi: Naruto the point of coming to help is to not give out your position to your enemy. 

Naruto: hm! Well that doesn't matter because we're gonna kick them out of here! 

Zabuza threw shiruikens at Naruto. Before Kakashi could counter them himself. Zabuza's mask stranger knocked them away. 

Sakura: why?... why did he do that. 

Suddenly the needles stopped Sasuke caught his breath, and I was able to get back up. Naruto, why did you have to do that, you could have been better to hide and attack. Wait why did Haku stop. Haku began to approached Naruto. 

Lua: I think he wants to fight Naruto alone...  
No, I can't let that happen. Something precious, when I hear those words now I think of him. I can't let anything happen to him.

Zabuza: so you want to fight him alone Haku? 

Haku: yes. 

Zabuza: how naive. But I'll allow it. 

Lua: Naruto! Run out of here!   
I ran towards him attempting to push him out of the cage of mirrors but I want fast enough. Haku had started again. This time with punches towards Naruto and I.

Naruto: What is this!?! 

Lua: it's Haku's kekki genkai. He can make these mirrors and attack us through them. Sasuke and I have been stuck in here. You idiot! You should have ran! 

Naruto: I can't leave you guys behind! 

Uh! Naruto and Sasuke are hit with a blow of needles. 

Sasuke: fire style justu!   
Even Sasuke's flames couldn't melt the mirrors. My suspicions are right this is a kekki genkai and any other jutsu would have melted these frozen mirrors.   
Naruto kept getting hit I could see him getting exhausted from the blows as I was feeling it too. 

Sasuke began to focus and something felt off to him. He could follow Haku. What the hell. I looked over at Sasuke who was fully concentrated on following Haku, his eyes! He'd awaken his sharingon. Damnit if only I could see what he was seeing. I dodge and was able stand back behind him. 

Lua: I think Naruto is giving out! 

I was out of breath the amount of needles that have sliced me has been eating away my stamina. I could feel myself weakening with everyone of them that pierced my skin. 

Naruto was down and struggling to get up. 

I could see Sasuke moving in. No! Wait Haku was going to finish Naruto!? I moved my body towards him. But before I took my first step Haku needles sliced my neck. I could feel this time he meant to kill me. I fell holding my neck from bleeding out. As I dropped looking up. I saw him. 

Sasuke. 

No. No. No no no

Sasuke: you..you always get in the way Naruto. It never fails...

Sasuke body was complete cover in needles and he was puking blood as he spoke. He tremble trying to stay up. Idiot! IDIOT! What have you done! 

I could only stare in complete disbelief. 

Lua: s-Sasuke... 

Sasuke: y-you should see the look on your guys faces... 

Naruto: why did you save me? 

Sasuke: I don’t-t know why I just did...My body just moved..   
Sasuke tipped over he slowly lost his balance and fell. Naruto caught him right before he hit the ground. 

Lua: you’ll be fine.you’ll be fine. Stay with me Sasuke. You’ll be fine!   
I pulled out all the needles that weren’t close to serious organs. His blood soaked my hands. His breathing started to slow down. 

Sasuke: ...he’s still out there...my brother... I promised I’d stay alive until.. I killed him but I don’t know... Naruto..don’t let your dream die.   
Sasuke lean his head towards me as much as he could with the strength he had left. 

Sasuke: I-I know we aren’t close but... I’m glad you came to the village and stayed with me...you made me feel not so lonely...thank you...

The grip Sasuke’s hand held against mine disappeared with his last breath. My tears I can’t stop them. They fell off my cheeks into Sasuke’s shirt. I screamed. My cry was heard by the others on the other side of the bridge. I pulled him away from Naruto and embraced Sasuke against me, the needles left in his body pierced my own skin. I hate HIM. I HATE THIS. I WILL KILL HIM.HAKU!

Suddenly I felt different. 

I blinked and I was in a white room with a door, there was two seals on the door. One on the left and one on the right. The left was white and the right was black. 

Voice: take it off...I’ll help you just...take the seal off 

I looked around no one was there. 

My body moved without me and reached for the seal. What is this? What’s happening? 

I touched the white paper and ripped it off. 

A deep feminine voice drown the silence with screams. I can’t feel my ears,it hurt! I fell into a void of black two thin arms reached for my face and held me gently.   
Voice: it’s so nice to meet you.. I’ve been dying to come out.....Im just so hungry....

I open my eye again. 

Lua: UHHH *I gasp for air*   
A nightmare? 

I look around me, Sasuke was no where around and Naruto was pinning me down. Haku isn’t here either. Naruto’s was holding me down with all his strength it was hurting me my wrist were bruised. 

Lua: w-what wrong? what happen?   
I look to the side to see Haku’s severed arm in front of me. Naruto let me go and got off of me. He sat next to me staring at me as if he was scared of something. 

Naruto: y-you tore his arm off.....and started e-eating it....

Lua: w-what? no I didn’t! I-  
I touched my lips and looked at my hand. It’s blood. I wiped my mouth with my arm and more of it his, his, his blood!? What? 

Naruto could see the panic in my eyes. I don’t know what happen! I just remember being there with Sasuke. Something’s wrong, I felt a overwhelming urge to lick my lips and I did. The worst part was that I could still taste Haku’s blood in my mouth. 

And it tastes so good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I’m excited to start getting into Lua a bit more. She’s been in the sidelines of Sasuke and Naruto but now things are gonna get interesting!


	5. Kakashi’s seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lua learns what had happened to her body. Because of the situation at hand Kakashi decided to take the matter of Lua’s safety into his own hands.

The taste of blood is sweet, metallic, and a little sour. It feels refreshing in my mouth. I looked down at my arms and legs all of my wounds were healed, not a scratch was left on me from the fight with Haku. I felt different, like I had this incredible strength that I didn't have before. 

Naruto's gaze never left me. Looking at his eyes he was afraid but not of me but of what I had done. I reach over to him. He didn't flinch but as I moved closer to him, I could smell his blood on his clothes, and this overwhelming feeling came over me. I stopped myself and my body began to trembled. I knew I couldn't touch him. I-I wanted to eat him? The smell of his blood was delicious and I wanted it so much. 

Lua: n-naruto something is w-wrong.... please leave... I'm scared...

Naruto: why? what's wrong? Why did you do that to Haku?! 

Lua: I don't know!! I-I don't remember! But I can feel it's not going away... p-please leave .

Naruto: I'll get kakashi sensei! You stay here! Don't move.   
He stumbled a bit probably from the shock of the situation but soon I couldn't see him anymore. 

I held myself up but my arms shook, I wanted to lick all the blood off my body, Why did I feel it was a waste to leave it on my body? And I wanted to finish Haku's arm in front of me. I wanted it so much. My mind was filled with horrible imagery, My mind kept telling me that I wanted to drink the rest of Haku's blood and devour his body. I yearn for it. 

I shook my head and got up quickly. What am I thinking!? Eating Haku have I lost my mind?! I grabbed the arm and threw it as far as I could into the ocean. I made my way towards the edge of the bridge. I needed to get away from all this blood. I splash my face and arms washing away the blood that stained my face and arms. 

Suddenly my body left so heavy. Am I dying? Is this just a nightmare? I hope it is because I don't want to feel like this anymore. 

My body hit the bridge floor hard, I was face down. In that moment I didn't ever want to wake up again. Somehow I really didn't want to keep going anymore.

Kakashi eventually showed up after the fight with Zabuza. The villagers had shown up and helped Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They gave them first aid and sent a message to Konoha about our mission, which was a success. 

When Kakashi found my body, he knew what had happen. The seal had broken, well at least one of them did. But this meant that the threat Konoha feared has happened. Picking me up Kakashi knew he that if he took me back right away and told the Third that my seal was broken I would be killed as they would pull the spirit out of me. 

Kakashi held me close and took me to a cave. He knew a sealing method that could potentially hold my seal for the time being until he could find someone who could fix it. 

I began to regain conciseness. 

Lua: ah my head...*I grabbed my head*  
My head was still throbbing from the hit when I fell unconscious on the bridge. My vision was blurry but I could see strange markings on the floor. I can't tell what they are. A silver hair blur came into my vision. 

Lua: Kakashi sensei? Is that you? 

He walked over to me quickly. I felt relieved, maybe now I'll be saved from this nightmare. But as I looked up to face him, he looked at me with tears in his eyes. He pulled my shirt down my back and quickly wrote a seal and began.

The pain was so unbearable. I was screaming, I tried to move away but Kakashi held me down allowing the seal marks to move into my body. It burned so much, my body I felt like my back was on fire and my skin was melting off. I begged him to stop. He never responded to me. The seal was complete within 3 minutes, Kakashi let go of me and I threw up from the pain.

Lua: *i groaned and moaned in pain my cries were full of pain and I couldn't hold myself up* w-what have you done to me!   
I screamed to him I couldn't bare it anymore I was so angry. 

Lua: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! WHAT IS HAPPENIng!  
I continued to sob on the floor as Kakashi knelt down before me. He pulled me up and lays me on my back a damn wet cloth secured onto my mark to ease the burning sensation. His eyes told me exactly what was going on. This was something I wasn't going to like.

Kakashi: besides Naruto... has anyone seen you like this? 

Lua: l-like how? 

Kakashi didn't realize I hadn't seen my own body, let alone my own face. Somehow I manage not to look at my reflection when I washed the blood off my face before I passed out. 

Kakashi: I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this news. But you are a vessel for the spirits Yin and Yang. Unfortunately when your grandmother was performing the seal, a member of the Akatsuki stole one of the spirits before the ritual was done. 

Spirits? Sealed inside me?! How could that happened I don't remember anything like that happening to me. My grandmother hated me, she never looked at me! Why would she seal our two most important spirits inside of me?! 

Kakashi: because both spirits weren't sealed inside you. You are imbalanced, your chakra, your mind, and your unconscious mind are at risk of being infected by the spirit that lives inside you. The seal you had was suppose to be able to hold that one spirit for the time being. 

He stopped and looked away. 

Kakashi: but when you thought Sasuke had died, your emotional distress was so great you were able to break that seal. Now that spirit, Yin, is free but not completely. But because one seal was broken the chaos chakra from Yin overtook your mind and body and you became possessed by it. 

Lua: wait Sasuke isn't dead? 

Kakashi looked back at me. 

Kakashi: no Sasuke is fine. He had some serious injuries but- 

My laugh caught Kakashi by surprise. 

Lua: thank god hahaha he's alive hahaha he's alive! Hahaha I-I felt him die! He held my hand! I watch him take his last breath! Hahaha Sasuke's alive! 

I was hysterical I couldn't believe it. I almost forgot what Kakashi was talking about with me for a moment but he pulled back into reality. 

Kakashi: Lua.... you're not going to be the same person you were before. 

My laugh faded away and I stopped crying. I knew he was going to say that, but I was hoping he wouldn't because I'm afraid of this. Of me. This new me. 

Kakashi: Naruto watched you rip Haku's arm off and you then began to.... you know by now what you did don't you. 

I nodded. 

Kakashi: it seems the Yin spirit through your body has chosen to regain its energy and chakra through human consumption. You might even feel as if it's your own mind and your own thoughts that tell you to commit those acts but it isn't you. It's Yin. 

Kakashi: your going to continue to have these feelings and there might be other symptoms you will have. But listen to me. 

Kakashi tone changed, he was very serious. He put both his hands on my shoulders. 

Kakashi: if anyone finds out that this has happened I'm afraid your life will be taken from you. I can't saw who or what will but I need you to try to maintain a low profile. The seal I've place will be able to hold back most of the Yin's spirits chakra away from you but it still can influence your mind and spirit. 

Killed? It must be the elders. I can't blame them. What I have done with worth killing me. 

Lua: that's what you were doing... why are you protecting me sensei? I'm not even a permanent student of yours? 

Kakashi: you are. You've been with us since day one. You are a member of team 7. I can't leave my student behind and just let her go. I don't believe the institute has your life in favor so I had to help you myself. 

He gave me a reassuring smile or at least I think it's a smile I can't tell by his a mask. But his tone was warm and kind. 

Lua: wait sensei.. you asked if anyone saw me? Do you mean when I attacked Haku? 

Kakashi: uh...yes and no. Lua your appearance has changed slightly. The release of the spirit changed your physically body. I can tell you how you have changed. 

Lua: ...don't tell me please. I want to see for myself. 

Kakashi signed he pulled out a small mirror from his bag. I grabbed the mirror and slowly flipped it. Scared of what I had become... I hope I wasn't ugly or a monster.

The first thing I noticed and what Kakashi first noticed about me is my eyes. My left eye was red and the other was completely black I had no whites in my right eye it was completely black. I could see out of it but there was nothing there. It was creepy but not as bad as I expected, but it was awful compared to my normal eyes, they a such a pretty soft light brown. My short hair was now black as well while before it was a dark brown. My body was more toned than before. Besides that I looked the same, no huge deformations or anything. I signed in relief although I was really upset. I didn't want to look like this. I miss the old me.

Lua: what can I do? I know my hair isn't such a big deal but what about my eyes! Everyone will see something is clearly wrong. 

Kakashi thought for a second and the started grabbing my hair, he pulled and styled it and seconds later bang. 

Kakashi: this should do the trick for now. 

He pulled my hair to the side to cover my eye that was completely black. 

Lua: what about my other eye! The red!   
I point at my eye. 

Kakashi: well just say that you activated your sharingon and because your just a half child it changed your eye color permanently. 

Lua: you really think that excuse will work?? 

Kakashi: it's something for the time being. This makes you look a bit more normal. We should go now. It's getting dark and I need to get you back to Konoha. 

Lua: ....do you think I'll be able to hold this power down? 

Kakashi: don't worry you'll be fine. I believe you can find a way to use this power for you. You just need to hold it back for now. 

Kakashi lifted me onto his back as I was too weak to even get up. He made his way out of the cold wet cave and back into the forest. The sun was setting and I began to fall asleep against his back. 

As I watched the sun set slowly and the sky fade into beautiful shades of blue and pink, there was only one thing on my mind it was Sasuke. I wanted to see him again. Knowing that he's safe and alive at home allowed me to fall asleep on Kakashi's back. Then voice whispered to me.

?: have sweet dreams little girl.....I'll be seeing you soon....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope this story isn’t boring or becoming that way! I’m going to introduce more characters in the upcoming chapters. Hopefully Gaara will be coming soon into the mix!


End file.
